Ron Weasley
Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley, Knight of the Order of the Junior Marauders, is a wizard attending Hogwarts as of 1993. Description Biography Past Ron Weasley's past is assumed to be the same as his canon self's up until 1991. 1991-1992 In 1991, Ron Weasley met and befriended Harry Potter and Hermione Granger while on the Hogwarts Express, where he had taken his pet rat Scabbers. Harry and Ron quickly became "best mates" and jointly watched Hermione to make sure she didn't ramble on too much to perfect strangers (which she had an unfortunate tendency to do, especially through asking too many questions). At Hogwarts, Ron was Sorted into Gryffindor House, where he shared a dorm with Harry. Early on in the year, annoyed by the Weasley Twins' antics, he began planning a revenge prank against his mischievous brothers, in view of Scabbers. He was not very good at it, however, which annoyed the former Marauder enough to shift into his human form to correct him. Scabbers told him that he was a "magical rat" (an explanation Ron believed all too quickly) and offered to be his "secret friend" and help him get back at the Twins. Over the school year, Ron and Scabbers formed a close bond, with Scabbers teaching him much about magic, for all that he organized most of the pranks himself. After discovering that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were Parselmouths, Ron also insisted that Hermione teach him Parseltongue as well, becoming the first of many people to whom Hermione taught the language. As a result, Ron was able to befriend the Great Basilisk along with his two friends. All through the second part of the year, Ron Weasley participated in his friends' "Riddle Meetings" (designed to figure out how to foil the Turban's nefarious, albeit nondescript, schemes). Unlike Hermione, Ron had always believed Harry's stories about Quirinus Quirrell's Turban. Sadly, Ron told all these things to Scabbers, and the possibility of being found out and recognized by his old master scared Scabbers badly enough that he fled Hogwarts, leaving behind a solitary, apologetic note. Despite his investment in the Riddle Meetings, Harry and Hermione didn't have time to fetch Ron when they pursed Quirrell and the Turban into the Third Floor Corridor. 1992-1993 Throughout Summer, Ron didn't get any letters from Harry Potter and vice-versa, which got him rather riled up about it when the two were reunited on their joint shopping trip in Diagon Alley. However, it soon came to light that the elf Dobby was responsible, and the two friends made up. Ron had also practiced speaking Parseltongue, which Fred and George found weird but Ginny found "rather cool". On the first week of school, Ron, Hermione and Harry descended into the Third Floor Corridor to place Tom Riddle's Diary in the Final Chamber. On the way, they had their first brush with the Boggart who would later become Maximilian Candy. To Ron's gaze, the Boggart in question turned into a giant spider. Following the Great Basilisk's reveal on Spider Day, Ron and his two Parselmouth friends took turns translating for the Great Basilisk, a task Ron gladly fulfilled (especially considering they were getting paid for it). In January, Ron participated in Hermione's plot to get back at Professor Snape for his unjust taking of points from Gryffindor House. He and Harry were brewing a Draught of Snooziness that was fed to Snape after the point-taking had been done, so as to prevent him from giving them back until it was impossible for him to do so. For his participation, Ron was ordained a Knight of the Order of the Junior Marauders (under the title of Sir Ronniekins) by Fred and George. When Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban and came to Hogwarts, he had done so because of seeing an announcement in the Daily Prophet (placed there by Ron at Hermione's suggestion) that described Ron's "lost pet" Scabbers. Thus, with Ron being his only lead as to Pettigrew's location, the still-maddened Sirius kidnapped Ron to interrogate him, taking him to the Secret Classroom where he'd also retrieved his spare wand. Naturally, Hermione, Harry and Maximilian came to "rescue" Ron and all misunderstandings were cleared up. Following the Dementors' arrival later on, Ron and Harry asked Hermione to come up with a way to prevent the Dementors from ruining their Quidditch matches. Hermione's "plan" was to ask Professor Max to teach them the Patronus Charm, and Ron indeed mastered the spell. 1993-1994 Near the beginning of the year, Ron and Harry learned from Remus Lupin that he was a werewolf, and asked Hermione to find a cure for Lycanthropy, a duty Hermione accepted without a second thought, and, indeed, fulfilled through judicious application of monthly Petrification. Notes *Ron Weasley is the Parselverse's version of the canon character of the same name, identical in personal history up til 1991 when he meets Hermione Granger. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Wizardkind Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Weasley Family Category:Knights of the Order of the Junior Marauders